My LOSH Drabbles
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: The drabble prizes for my fanart contests plus a few others I plan on working on. Includes Slash and NonSlash but all feature Brainy so far.
1. Drabbles 1&2 Contest Prizes

08/14/08

The drabble prizes for my fanart contests... amazenly I only had two to do.

I have no concept of length. You have been warned.

My First Drabbles

1.

_Serebronaga requested a Brainy/Superman fluff but went into no further detail. I thought, since Unexpected Changes is one of the more popular stories it would be cute to have a glimpse of what would have happened if Superman had been the one shrunk instead of Brainy._

The Legion weren't sure what to do when they found that Alexis's gas had turned Superman into a three year old child.

They certainly couldn't return him to his proper time like that.

"I bet Mrs. Kent would love it though," Phantom Girl had grinned when the idea was rejected and then summarily flushed down the toilet.

When they approached the child – who was experimenting with his super strength by lifting several of Brainy's more robust experiments at once – they were worried as to how he would react to the non-human-looking members of their group.

It turned out though that they had had nothing to worry about. The moment Super-toddler had noticed them he had bounded over with a huge grin and greeted them with;

"Hi! I'm Clark, what are your names?"

If Clark ever wondered about the strange clothes he was wearing, or his 'new' friends' appearances he never commented on them. Instead he seemed perfectly content to explore the new territory and ask an abundance of questions of anyone willing to listen.

Almost immediately Clark had attached himself to Brainy; holding his hand wherever they walked or floating up to the green boy's chest so that Brainy would carry him in his arms.

Brainy, in turn, had become fiercely protective of the young Superman: never letting him out of his sight; putting all of his experiments on hold so Clark couldn't accidentally find a way to hurt himself when he followed Brainy into the lab; and shocking all of the Legion by letting Clark cuddle up to him whenever he wanted.

One day while Brainy was sitting on the couch, working on theories on how to return Clark back to normal, the child abandoned his toys on the floor to leap up next to him on the couch before plopping himself onto Brainy's lap.

Having gotten used to Clark's random desire to be close to him, Brainy patted Clark's hair before returning back to his notes.

"Brainy?"

Putting down his notes, Brainy looked down to see Clark peering up at him.

"Yes?"

"I like you best out of everyone, ever," Clark smiled.

Instead of commenting on the curious structure of Clark's sentence, Brainy returned his smile and continued petting the boy's hair.

"Thank you, Clark."

Clark absolutely glowed at the attention before gently poking Brainy in the stomach with his finger.

"Do you like me best out of everyone ever?"

The question surprised Brainy and he paused to consider it to be able to give him an honest answer.

"I believe so."

"Then, when I'm all growed up, we should marry!" Clark beamed.

Brainy could feel his eyes widen as he stared at the child.

"What?"

"Pa says that when two people like each other more than anyone else that they should always be together," Clark recited, smiling bigger than ever, "So I wanna be with you forever and ever!"

As Clark cuddled up to his chest, Brainy found himself, for probably one of the few times in his life, without coherent thought.

--

2.

_Flareyphoenix-ghost wanted a drabble with Brainy and her OC but since I said I wouldn't do OC's she wanted a Brainy/Vi drabble instead but gave no other specifics._

There was something about Shrinking Violet that annoyed Brainiac Five.

Something that wouldn't make itself known; and he really, _truly_ hated it when things eluded him so.

Maybe it was her useless powers.

No – her powers weren't useless. She had proven that when she had helped him build Lightning Lad's new arm, and practically singlehandedly taken out Imperiex's Takion cannon.

Maybe it was her strange laugh?

That couldn't be it either. Whenever she laughed it did… something to Brainy; for whatever reason it just made him want to smile.

Could it be –

"Hey Brainy, you need help with that or are you trying to fix that panel with your mind?"

Shrinking Violet patted his shoulder – not seeming to notice the tremor that shuddered through his body – and followed up with the very giggle-snort laugh he had just been contemplating.

An unknown source of warmth spread through him, and he wondered if what he felt for Shrinking Violet truly was annoyance at all.


	2. Drabble 3 Happy BDay FunkyFish1991

09/19/08

3. _For my amazing Beta Reader FunkyFish1991's birthday! -hug- (Not beta read because I wanted it to be a surprise) A revisit to the very first episode._

"Super strength, just like in the history files," said a voice from above him.

Clark looked up and immediately saw magenta eyes and an excited smile. He had to look away and try not to blush, not to smile too widely, to control the shakiness in his chest and to keep balance on the Ferris wheel.

His first thought was about the smile but it was almost immediately covered or perhaps shared by, _wow. _Followed by, _someone who can see what I do and is, not only unafraid, but seems to be impressed._

Like he had to pretend to do with his hands in gym class, Clark's tongue fumbled for words.

"Oh- yeah- I was just…"

_He's above you on a Ferris wheel on the wrong side to be in any of the seats._

At the realization his eyes widened and his mouth fell as he turned again to look at the speaker.

"You're…" his voice gave a shameful crack, "floating."

Blond locks fell among the magenta eyes, the smile widened slightly. He lifted his hand to show Clark his fist, with a golden ring with an 'L' and star upon it.

It was then Clark finally noticed that this boy's skin was green and, almost more alarmingly, that this person, who his heart was hammering over, was a boy.

"Flight ring," announced the boy, not seeming to notice Clark's widened stare upon him. "One of my inventions."

Unnoticed by either of them, the girl with the long blonde hair and pink eyes had come up to float just behind the boy.

What had she said his name was? Brainiac something? It had been a number, right?

The girl's, Saturn Girl(?), arms were folded across her chest.

When she spoke she took Brainiac… something's attention away from him and he almost wanted to scream but he forced himself to pay attention to her as well.

"If you guys are done impressing each other I think we're finished here."

And with that she uncrossed her arms and returned to the ground.

And with her gone, Brainiac-

Clark almost forgot to breath when those magenta eyes locked onto his.

_Five._

Brainiac Five looked at him again, not speaking, just sharing his gaze.

Without a word Brainiac Five moved to follow Saturn Girl and Clark, without thinking, rushed to follow him in return.

He just hoped he wouldn't stare too much and could remember how to keep his heart beating the next time the boy spoke or smiled, not seeming to realize what any of his responses to him meant or thinking of how these three's visit would change him for life.


End file.
